1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of lockable apparatus for mounting picture frames and the like to a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents: the Sacket et al, U.S. Pat. No. 711,348; the Walker U.S. Pat. No. 1,128,560; the Peer U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,884; the Zimmermann U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,409; and the Dennis U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,469. None of the above patents suggest or disclose applicant's apparatus. On certain occasions, many people cannot resist the temptation of removing a frame-mounted picture or painting and the like from places frequented by the general public. Motels and public corridors seem to have considerable problems in this respect. The problem appears to emanate from the fact that attractive desirable pictures and the like may be removed from the wall by simply lifting the picture from the picture mounting hook or the like. Accordingly, many otherwise honest people cannot resist the temptation to place these articles with their personal belongings prior to checking out of the motel.